


Wolffield

by jun_chinese



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_chinese/pseuds/jun_chinese
Summary: 这是小人物的故事，这是灯火和荒原的故事，这是人和狼的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellca).



_**Once there were green fields kissed by the sun.** _

_**Once there were valleys where rivers used to run.** _

_**Once there were blue skies with white clouds high above.** _

_**Once they were part of an everlasting love.** _

_**——《Greenfields》** _

 

* * *

 

 

**The man who wants nothing is invincible.**

**无欲则刚。**

 

世界上总是有各式各样的故事，截然而止的，不了了之的，先抑后扬的，但从没这样一段描写，看上去被粗砺的美感震住了魂，以至于忘记所有故事的结局都无异于一场与读者的道别，被刻意放慢的哀悼诗篇。

是的，只是一场道别，如果没能迎来更好的期许，人们索性自暴自弃地悲伤，于是臆想被传承，真实性被冲淡，仅留下主干情节，口口相传中演变为传奇或神话。

但这个故事，尽管会有期许，但依旧只是故事，没能跳脱出命理的桎梏。一头狼，坐拥森林以王自居。一个猎手，风雪拉扯着他走进荒镇小店，惨淡岁月撮合了他们，两个物种共用一个冬天，仅此而已，纵使有浪漫色彩的烘托，但命运领主对此的感悟并不深刻。

命运领主是一个乏味的家伙，他能用一切细节让故事显得细腻可信，却不会带上浓郁的个人色彩。

他会精心挑选一个夜晚，释放自己的灵力信使，把路径收窄，把视野捏紧，牵引的魔力游荡在主人翁之间——命运领主对其有着怪异偏爱的人。他们终究是会碰见的，不论早晚。

喏，就像这样，抹匀长空鳞片状的云朵，调制一杯馥郁的月光，泼洒在大地之上，故事便开始了。

镇里来了个新猎手，没人知道他为什么突然在深夜出现。没有马的嘶叫，没有车的鸣响，他走着来，在风雪之夜，在这被人遗忘的狼镇。

他将行囊堆在过道的尽头，踏入狮心酒吧，踩在脱漆的地板上，咯吱作响，发出哀鸣，肩上的落雪一并簌簌落下。

莱因哈特是个好脾气的老头，爱农用拖拉机胜过女人。除了一只眼睛在早年的军旅生涯中奉献给祖国，他具备一个老兵所有的素质。银灰色头发的老人用仅存的眼睛，看到来者穿着一双浸透着黑暗阴森气息的靴子，已经泛白的后跟磨损得厉害，沾满雪泥和草屑，看来不是走正路，而是抄林间小路来的。他有枪，也有卵蛋，有种的人，老人想，只身一人穿越森林的家伙都有点传奇色彩。

“伙计们，灯火通明，祝你们生意好。”他大摇大摆地闯进众人的视线。漆黑的披风让人联想到范海辛的套装，深棕色的帆布裤子，腰带上用几枚兽牙作为粗野的装饰，打火石和双筒望远镜是标配行头之一，杠杆式枪机斜背在身后，黑色宽边帽的帽檐压得很低。

“我们在守夜。”酒吧的主人谨慎地回答。

陌生人若有所思，点点头。“看来这里的人们精力充沛。”

“给他杯酒润润嗓子。”莱因哈特对一旁的侍应说。侍应是个戴着眼镜的斯文人，沉默寡言，佝偻着腰，两条布列塔尼猎犬围绕着他脚边打转，他丢下两片煮熟的薄牛肉片，稳住它们，免得在生人面前疯窜。

“我身上半个子都没有。”他的拒绝顺理成章。

“不打紧，算我的。何况，也不是像波本威士忌的好货。美酒痛饮，酸酒慢品，你得悠着点。”莱因哈特结交人的方式就是用一杯酒。

他往挤在乱糟糟胡须下的嘴唇里塞了根雪茄。“乐意至极。有句话怎么说的，不要相信不喝酒的人。我们现在可都算是好汉了。”

酒很快就准备妥当，莱因哈特还附赠一份热腾腾的晚餐。侍应从金发厨娘手里要来一盘猫王三明治（The Elvis）和热毛巾，另外给配上花生酱，一起摆在他面前。厨娘穿着黑白相间的制服，胸牌上写着“安吉莉亚”，那是莱因哈特对她的昵称。她可能二十岁，也可能三十五岁，年龄无关紧要。她的褐色眼珠极快地扫过陌生男子的猎枪，眼神告密，出卖戒心。

他用毛巾捋捋胡须，粗糙的大手揭开一片三明治，蛋奶和枫糖浆相融，甜腻又满足。

“颗粒花生酱，妙啊。”他冲着侍应举起拇指。“解决了糠麸面包的难题。从前我在阿尔伯克基吃了六个月的塔可和菜豆，腻歪得不行，面色都发青，再后来房东被我折腾得耳朵起茧，塞给我这样一块和浴缸碎片一样硬的活宝，顿时明白为什么要对食物心存感恩。”

“这是狼镇，人们就吃这样的口粮。别挑剔，只管吃，没区别。”莱因哈特端出一盘新菜，烤得成色不佳的香肠对陌生人怒目而视，斥责着他的斤斤计较。

他边吃边环视一周，看着酒吧用碎瓷砖拼贴出的墙壁，上面横列着旧麻袋装饰物和氧化褪色的壁画，壁画里有一些无解的象形文字，可能是部族文明的残留。几张桌面垃圾横陈，啤酒洒了，形成一片黑色的潟湖，不少残羹冷炙还顽强地维持摆盘姿态。稀稀拉拉几个顾客分散着坐，都是老熟识，讨论作物，收成，以及镇上的失踪案。

“我不相信人能凭空消失，大卫科波菲尔也做不到，肯定是人狼把她拐走了。”大嗓门之一。

“你没听说嘛，只是一个转身的功夫，人就不见了，除非人狼是梅菲斯特的后裔，或是暹罗术士，会施法术。”细嗓门接话。

“时运不济，说不定那姑娘被咬了一口，也变成了人狼。”大嗓门之二。

“别胡扯，否则你再也收不到莱因哈特的邀请。”细嗓门制止。

他们又谈起月食和人狼的关联，它是否为瘟疫后的变异体，哪种草药能抑制满月时发狂的人狼，猛兽性别之争，科学和宗教之间的永恒悖论，神秘主义的复兴，云云。

他从纷争中回头。悬疑小说的主顾们汇聚一堂，怪谈大师的高谈阔论，可惜故事陈腐，索然无味，提不起劲欣赏。

莱因哈特饶有兴味地看着他。“为什么要到镇上来？牛马展览早就结束了，这里不该有生人出没。”

“雪太大了，我本来没打算向老天爷服软。我太相信自己的判断，结果便道都被雪淹没了，我不想绕远，看到灯光，我觉得能找到落脚的地方。”

“你要到哪儿去。”

“赶牛祭。我想凑个热闹，但恐怕错过时间了。”

莱因哈特摇头。“你根本走错方向了，应该向南边走，那里的人口比这多一倍，更繁华。你能租到马，省去奔波劳顿，也能看到女人。如果你有车，还有美孚加油站。如果你舍得钱，还能请个向导。”

“我为什么要避着开阔地走？地图上看这是最近的路。”他捋着胡须。

“因为这里是狼镇，来这的人都会带着别样的居心。这是地图没告诉你的。”

“我怎么没听说过这地方。”他哈哈大笑。“怎么，我这是身处在十九世纪的罗马尼亚，特兰西尼亚古镇难道是这个小镇的别名？警长是德古拉的幽灵，还是你们听命于一个树精的使唤？”

“小子，别说诨话。比那还严峻。只要狼皮一天不被剥下成为战利品，无休止的斗争就不会止息。”

“人居然被畜生玩得团团转，太不应该了。”他喝了酒，杯底泛滥着一股金属味，有点呛人。

“那不是普通的狼，是人狼。”老人皱皱眉头。

他恰如其分地表现出倾听对方欲望，放下三明治。“嚯，不是大脚怪，这会是个打发时间的好故事。”

老人和他讲述了一切开始的缘由，这就像是淘金梦的热潮，一开始总是富有奇幻和美好色彩，但又随着时间的推移而变质失色。“现在我们对森林的迷恋并不单纯，它是我们的财富，我们和人狼抗衡，动用全部智慧，只为断掉它的退路。”

“把冤家一网打尽，这就是人类的作风。”灯光在酒杯里的倒影是半个月牙形，像未开合的眼睛，邪恶的午夜之眼，他盯得出神。古老的挂钟响起，提醒已经是凌晨两点，哪怕是睡前故事，现在也不是翻动书页的好时间。

莱因哈特的语调参杂着德国人秉性中的古板，故事始于三年前某个初秋的早上。警局收到第一份目击报告，有人在野外看到“能站立的狼”，随后又陆续有人反馈说目击到不止一只，更有甚者大放厥词，说狼长着一张人脸，很像雪地鲁滨逊。足够数量的证人报告让情况不再是空穴来风。满月的可怖传说开始不胫而走，森林成为镇上居民的禁地，但却为无数猎手带来福音，他们嗅到名誉的味道，自觉奔涌而来。

“驻扎的人不计其数，滚滚而来的逐利者跃跃欲试，都想依仗自己的枪法发一笔横财。无论生死，它都值一大笔钱。北方有好几个大杂技团想买下它，希望作为压轴表演赚得盆满钵满。他们蹲守，大面积围捕，枪杀的都是无辜的丛林狼。听上去很讽刺，猎人本来是护林员体系的一部分，将野兽数量控制在林区能承受的范围，但现在林业局的文件他们也根本不放在眼里，没有狩猎许可证的人也想分一杯羹。没人心愿得偿，人与动物的拉锯战持续了几个月，最初的热情耗干后，他们心灰意冷地离开，咒骂小镇，就像咒骂约翰萨特的磨房一样。”

“但还是有人留了下来，我猜还是好手中的好手。”他看紧空档插话。

“你说得对，最后是佼佼者之间的游戏。”

莱因哈特的客人走得差不多了，厨娘和侍应也相继离开，两条狗在火炉前酣眠，只有他讲得入迷，沉醉其中，目光炯炯，精神奕奕。“最后只剩坚持不懈的人留在这里，他们都是我的常客。有两拨人都觉得自己是最后的赢家。一派是莱耶斯，人多势众，他手下的人都自称黑爪，他们的装备是整个北方最好的。另一派是南边来的路霸，他的搭档狂鼠是个捕兽笼专家，队伍人少，但效率奇高。不过无论是哪一派得到人狼的脑袋，恕我直言，都不是很值得庆幸的事。”

“再来个卢西奥。出其不意的卢西奥。”有新客人进了酒吧，他皮肤黝黑，一身猎装很显摆，流苏的绒皮外套和麂皮短靴，算是猎手中体面人的一派。虽不是个正经猎手，但他看着非常快乐。但这更多是表象，陌生人知道卢西奥的底细没看上去的简单。

“卢西奥，臭小子，你活着回来啦。”莱因哈特自己下厨，搬出了熏肠和面包，佐料是路易斯安那辣椒酱，又顺道点亮一盏煤油灯。“你命够大，现在可是连脚印都看不清了。”

“风雪是够大的，把我身上的人味都吹跑啦。”最惹人注目的莫过于卢西奥几根粗重的发辫，雪花钻进细小的发隙里，黑色中混入几点斑白。“吃点肉就能缓过来啦。”他把猎枪倚靠在火炉边，径直走上吧台，要走了他的宵夜。

“有人狼的踪影吗。有几个月没见着它了。”莱因哈特很期盼青年的好消息。

“什么都没有，该死的干净，白茫茫的一片。路霸和莱耶斯又要败兴而归啦，他们的队伍尽和风雪瞎较劲，人狼很聪明，它辨得出狡猾人的脚步。”他豪迈地扯下一口肉，再把剩下的卷进面包，蘸上酱，吃相谈不上优雅，倒有一番别样的生动。

“它很精明，比人还精。不过既然是最后一只，它也活不久了。独狼离开族群，活不久的。处境真的可怜，但哪怕它担惊受怕得哭出声来，人们也会认为是鳄鱼的眼泪。”

“也可能是罗慕路斯的眼泪呢，别把话说绝。”莱因哈特往卢西奥的杯子里添咖啡，热气四溢，青年不嫌烫端着就喝，表情看着十分受用。

风卷残云一番，按捺下原始的饥饿感后，卢西奥对身旁人产生了兴趣，主动搭讪。

“小子，生面孔啊。”卢西奥递上卷烟。

“我从南边来。”他点头致意，没有接受。

“会唱墨西哥牧歌吗？来几句。”

“不会。”他咧咧嘴。

“遗憾呐。射得准之外还要有点其他的本事才行。”卢西奥闷笑着，抚过莱因哈特遒劲的大臂，对方不自在地收回手。

“你从哪儿来。”他反问卢西奥。

“科罗拉多，安特罗山。我在这镇上混得挺久了，半个狼镇通。”卢西奥做出一个“我罩着你”的手势。

“别粘着我的客人啦。我打赌他对你的音乐没兴趣。”莱因哈特朗声笑着。

“接着刚才的话题，我赌五块钱，莱耶斯能得到那张狼皮。他甚至还带来了女猎手，她会是人狼最棒的诱饵。”卢西奥不怀好意地眨眼，将咖啡喝了个干净，一点渣子也没留下。

“收回你的赌注吧，你口袋里连两块钱都没有。”莱因哈特不遗余力地打击他。

“会有的，莱兄。”卢西奥亮晶晶的眼神里闪过一丝狡黠，用手指一点点抹去嘴角的油渍。“也许今晚就有。”他哼着西班牙语小调，扭动身体，跟随节拍晃出酒吧。

“请别笑话，他除了枪法也只有一点自负能挥霍了。”莱因哈特表达歉意。

“我不会笑话他。但这五块钱已有所属。”他戳着自己的胸膛。“给我几天时间，我能补上今天的饭钱。”

莱因哈特望着他，感到不可思议，仿佛在求证是不是这点酒量就能将一个莽汉灌醉。

“没人能抢走麦克雷看中的猎物，这也是地图没有告诉你的。”他大大咧咧翘起腿来，左手从披风下抬起，竖起一根指头，那是有别于寻常人的义肢，骷髅脸的金属色泽赋予左臂一股科幻造物的诡异美感。他双脚交错，高脚凳向后倾斜出一个摇摇欲坠的角度。

天可怜见。莱因哈特看到帽檐下古铜色的脸，扁眼袋，高鼻梁，回忆击中了他，让他想起更多狼镇之外的逸闻。杀过鳄鱼，杀过狮子，经受棕熊袭击还活下来。杰西麦克雷，神射手，醉风者，真够糟的。为什么要避着开阔地走？可笑，他就是冲着狼镇来的。

恐怕有更多人要失去五块钱的赌注了，包括他自己。莱因哈特的后背僵硬如铁。


	2. Chapter 2

麦克雷在酒吧待到天亮，第二天风雪停得很早，肆虐一晚，施法的冰雪皇后也会疲惫。趁着风势再起之前，他要溜出去。

麦克雷整理好行装，开始进发。狗抬起脑袋防备地望着他，麦克雷弯下腰揉揉两颗小脑袋，装出一副老朋友的亲近样。

“你们比人狼可爱多了，我保证不对你们动手。所以收好你们的牙。”

他推开门，一个金发女人迎面撞进来，差点和他碰了个满怀。

“劳驾。”他记起这是昨晚的厨娘，压压帽檐，向她友好地微笑。

“你是昨天的猎手。”她轻轻地询问，一股啤酒的香甜味道模糊他的鼻息，口音和莱因哈特有相似之处，他们都是德国人。

“是的。”

“你会去那片森林吗。”

“我会。明确点说，我哪儿都能去。”

“这也许很突兀，但请务必听我说完。”她紧张地把阖上门，形状优美的眉毛现在笼罩着一片惨淡愁云。“我知道人狼是很诱人的猎物。但如果你没有畸形的狂热，就没必要铤而走险。”

“有些事情和钱无关，女士。相信我，我来到狼镇不是为了扬名四海。猎手们有好奇心，更得有敬畏心，我只是想会会这头狼。”

“你在开玩笑吗？会会他？你们男人吶……”她涨红了脸。“用谎言给贪婪修饰装点自己，还引以为荣。”

“如果是‘他’，那另外再议。”这位女士可真有趣，真有故事，麦克雷想。

“我现在就想明确你的立场。对不起，这很重要。”她神情严肃得就像综合医院古板的护士长。

麦克雷转身，拉枪栓，退下五颗子弹，递给女孩，他只剩一颗防身弹。“你觉得用誓言能让人安心吗？如果我想射穿人狼的脑袋，一枪也能致命。如果人狼命不该绝，枪林弹雨里也能活下来。说出口的总是轻巧，所以我永不承诺。”

她的叹息经由心底，痛彻心扉的人才能发出这种声音。“用生命对抗生命，你们视为一场游戏。”

“眼见为实，姑娘，如果这是一个彻头彻尾的骗局呢？人狼或许根本不存在呢？兜兜转转的狩猎游戏？我不介意充当恶人戳穿它。”麦克雷伸进大衣的内衬，抖出一支烟，在鞋跟擦亮火柴，悠哉地品了一口。

“我见过他，不久之前。”她冷静地回击。

“他？人狼？”一记妙传。

“他受伤了，倒卧在溪流旁。莱耶斯的人用霰弹枪打穿他的肚子，溪流被血染红，我正巧顺着下游找上来的。”

“他死了吗。”

她摇摇头，紧张地掰着手指，仿佛手里正掰着一根决定爱情能否开花结果的花枝。“我不知道，当时我吓懵了，徒有恐惧，流言使怜悯变质，东拼西凑的传闻在脑海里成形。他是真的受伤了吗，还是只为咬断我的脖子而做出的伪装？我在衡量他是否值得被救。”

“于是你离开了，什么也没做。”

“我的疑心葬送了一条生命，我愧对最基本的善心。”晨光熹微中，她几乎是泪光闪闪。

“好姑娘，别多想，主流意识就是如此，为恐惧而制造恐惧。狼和猫一样，有九条命。”麦克雷顿了顿。“你能告诉我你是在哪里看到他的吗。”

他正大光明地从一个女孩口中得到了一个莱耶斯和路霸都不知道的秘密。这不归结在卑鄙之列，麦克雷会拿捏分寸，他既不会把枪挂在墙上悬而不用，但也绝不会滥用它。他得会会这头狼，独狼和神射手得有次命运般的邂逅。Bang ！他连拟声词都想好了。

他扛着枪快一步慢一步地走，清早的小镇异常安静，在他的每一声脚步中逐渐苏醒。他百无聊赖地到处乱瞄，镇中心的告示牌上贴着寻人启事，主角是个姑娘，莉娜，姓氏他没细看，照片上两撮刘海桀骜不驯地朝天翘起，一双深棕色的眼睛充满好奇。她太年轻了，年轻得不该出现在这张关乎性命的纸上。

几个早归的农民牵着骡子匆匆走过，农忙的时节早就过去了。远处传来喧嚷，马蹄声和卸货声刺耳无比，阵仗像是入驻了一只军队。他继续走，把猎枪换了个顺手的方向背，看见猎人们围着储水箱饮马。很快，几个人影在薄雾中变得清晰，他依稀看到一个高挑的女人。

与自己无关的一律不看，世界就能美好如初，他依旧保持行者的状态走下去。

“小子。”有人叫他。

麦克雷头也不抬地从他身边擦肩而过。

那人对准麦克雷落脚的前方位置放枪，砖石路被打出一排黑漆漆的洞，替他受刑。

“转过身来。新手。”处刑人一般的口气，仿佛下一秒自己就要人头落地。

麦克雷侧身，面带微笑。“老兄，如果对付人狼，你得试试银弹。”

圣母在上，他看到的是一张怎样的脸啊。

看见篝火，他会想到瑞文菲尼克斯，看着蒺藜，他会想到警长的星标，看着惨白的日光，他会想到午时已到。

但是面对眼前的疤面煞星，麦克雷决定把想象力咽进腹中。

焦土色皮肤的高个子静静地打量着他，话说得不急不缓，分量不轻不重，喷出的白气宛若火药的余烟。“我知道你，别人叫你醉风者，你真的能把风麻醉而百发百中吗？”

“这听起来很玄，你觉得呢？”

“滚出狼镇，这不是你呆的地方。”

“老兄，别发那么大的火。看看我的靴子，我像是那种能办了人狼的能手吗。”他用上德克萨斯牛仔粗鄙的双关语。

孤高之人的气质创造出独属于他的冷漠。和他一起的女人同样身着猎装，装备是双管猎枪，弹药的储备量远远超过狩猎许可数量，是猎鹿用的麦格农弹，口径很大，看起来会浪费不少好皮。腰间别着猎刀，右手无名指上有一个蜘蛛的纹身，他的安妮欧克利*甜妞。“莱耶斯，走吧，别对傻小子上心。”她莞尔一笑，好似不穿华服的女王在召回英勇的骑士。

莱耶斯不再说话，朝麦克雷相反的方向走去。他很魁梧，步姿有力，卢西奥的五块钱买给他一点也不冤。

“莱耶斯，幸会。”麦克雷喊道，给他回了个军礼。

莱耶斯不屑于第二次露脸，他们彼此用背影送别。

麦克雷走进小镇，森林的原始痕迹取代人烟。麦克雷且走且停，指南针似乎不太准，他只得一路在树干刻上标记，沿途有一片结冰的湖泊，有生火的痕迹，还有罐头壳稀稀拉拉地混在砾石堆里。为了避开其他猎人，他绕上一条更偏的小径，那是更死寂的世界，只有风的吠叫和雪压断树枝的声音，皑皑白雪中散落着动物的碎骨，还有枯竭的树桩，他掀起来查看，没有粪便，没有兽尸，人狼把自然的供奉全藏起来了。

麦克雷没有气馁，他抽了根烟，他吃过不少教训，最刻骨铭心的一条就是要时刻保持耐心。他开始思考。

人狼，贸然搅乱小镇宁静的神秘生物。

他是头狼，哪怕他长得再奇形怪状，也保留动物的本分。野性，嗜血，领地意识。

他怕什么呢。怕人？怕火？肯定的。还有什么？

也许他还怕自己。既不是人，也不是狼。一个纯粹的异类。他是独狼，他是怪物。他的存在就意味着杀戮。

麦克雷掐灭雪茄，烟熏得眼睛发疼，提醒他别再熬夜。他平复心情，一番寻觅后居然被他找到树架，运气不错。这些林中高塔能让视线望得更远。森林延续到山麓为界，暴虐的风雪让整齐的树木被吹得变了形。一个小小的火柴盒引起注意，那是一座有些历史痕迹的木屋，细细的烟囱是将它与树木分隔的标志，可能是过去的护林员站。

麦克雷比划了一下小屋和溪流的方位，差不多处在两点一线的位置。碰碰运气，麦克雷。他摸着上衣口袋里的兔脚，兔脚上缠着一个刻有BAMF的镀金吊坠。那是他在一次狩猎比赛中的奖品，有那么一点自欺欺人的意义。

他爬下树架，抄近路，来到木屋前，无视物权法，毁掉锈迹斑斑的铁丝围篱，随意观览。大门被锁死，一番生拉硬拽也推不动，铝制窗被板条封死，看不到内部情况。麦克雷只得仔细观察门锁，他很幸运，这锁是制栓类的，他只要把制栓顶起来就能转动锁芯。他从附近的溪流乱石堆里翻出一个生锈的鱼钩，小心翼翼地做成一个简易的开锁器，伸进锁孔里，竖起耳朵，根据声响一点一点判断打开的转向。他耗费了不少时间，终于将最内侧的制栓推了上去，扭动锁芯，门锁被打开了。

一个阴暗的新世界扑面而来。

麦克雷在陌生的房间里走动。“有人吗？”他喊道，有就见鬼了。没有回应。

丝丝光线和山风从窗的缝隙里挤进来，增添萧肃气息，窗帘旧得泛白，摇椅扶手上有一件他认不出样式的长褂和一件发脆的带帽雨衣，水槽前的镜子碎了一角，把他英俊脸庞的影像削成两截。聚乙烯折叠桌上有干掉的红色印迹，他以为是血，凑近看才发现是凝结的西红柿酱。

地面并不是脏得一塌糊涂，地板保养的状态有七成新，比狮心酒吧好得多。已经停摆的摆钟匣里还放着多年前的护林法令，文件上标出的本名并不是狼镇，是和杰克镇约翰郡一样俗不可耐的名字。他从壁橱里捡出一本柯尔特手枪的安全说明，有几页没泛黄，看得出使用者经常翻阅，是对子弹伤害的描述。

石灰筑成的墙壁上有密密麻麻的横线，是用指甲留下的刮痕，痕迹很新。麦克雷仔细数了，有一百一十七道，充当一个简单的日历。人狼靠着明天生硬地活着，正如墙壁上的一道道凹痕，干涩枯燥的明天和子弹一起等着他，前途未卜。

角落的水桶里有明矾和盐的残留颗粒，麦克雷不能确定是不是蒸发后的单宁溶液剩下的。直到他发现铺在寝具上的鞣制鹿皮才肯定自己的判断——以他挑剔的眼光看，人狼的剥皮手工活相当不错。

小屋内占地最大的家具是一张简易沙发床，可能是人狼打造的温馨小窝。他躬下身，像个拿着鲁米诺试剂的探员，仔细观察，发现硬邦邦的床垫上有几根灰白色的毛，像银色的针闪闪发亮。

这简直精彩得叫人发狂。

麦克雷静坐了很久，直到第二天早上，什么也没有发生。太冷了，壁炉因为年久而锈蚀，没点火的房间冷得像冰窖。他呼哧着鼻子，万籁寂静，饥寒交迫使头脑变得异常清醒。他在重重谜团中摸索前进，如同在埃舍尔版画的矛盾空间里穿梭，他从狼的眼睛里看到莱耶斯伸出的黝黑枪管，从猎犬的尖牙下还原出溪流惨案。

他在人狼之家目睹了非比寻常的人情味。他没有在地毯下发现累累人骨，没有发现诡异的法阵，没有发现一切本该诱使自己下狠手杀死人狼的筹码。

与其说人狼害怕人类，不如说，他在塑造一个家：衣服，雨具，保暖物，寝具，一切看上去碍眼的器物都是家的构成。他阅读，他取暖，他带着警戒安眠。他在用人类的一套方式坚强求生，而眼下，并不固若金汤的驻地岌岌可危，这温馨的一切正在迎向毁灭。

哪怕是吸血鬼男爵也有自己的孤堡，人狼也有栖身的一隅小屋，但杰西麦克雷没有。

一个家。麦克雷咽着嘴里的唾沫。这个词深深地戳疼了他，心坎上的一道伤。

他这漫漫的一生啊。圣弗朗西斯教堂的钟声迎送十七岁的猎人离开，背井离乡，漂泊是场成名的酷刑，他变得睿智，也付出一只手的代价。唯独那片温暖的，敦实的，泥土色调的村落，哪怕在年轻的激情消逝后，他也再没踏进去过。

他伤了她的心，哺育他的人，赋予他牛仔似的脸和高挺鼻梁的人，站在高地一英里外就能喊出小魔王的名字，为他亲手纹下刺青的人。女人个性如火，颈上扎着丝巾，圣达菲夹克和牛靴继承于她的第一个男人，即麦克雷的老爹。她说，听好了，谁叫你没爹的扬基佬，你就揍他，揍那群猪哥，让他们啃泥。她曾有乌云般的黑发，蜷曲似波浪，现已过世十载。他的母亲。她会不会恨自己？一柄猎枪和一个马鞍就被拐到天涯海角的傻儿子。

他成了异乡人。他是五百里路上（Five hundred miles）的永恒幽灵。他向前奔跑，朝着美好灿烂的未来，梦的黄金乡豁然开朗，猎手能随心所欲地抓取生命中的一切，肆意挥霍同行的敬意。但他抛下了她，和那个擅长骑射却远走高飞的坏男人一样，让她的心在思念中隐隐作痛。

麦克雷捂着脸，心中有关圣菲的灼热之火不知何时已然熄灭。

他们是一样的，或多或少。两个苦命人，除开人狼，还有猎手自己，没有归途，没有前路。一场游历，没有尽头。他们注定得成为朋友。

我那甜如越橘的朋友啊（My huckleberry friend）。赶上一个艳阳天，他可以一边追着人狼一边大喊，跑吧，去到没有人烟的荒野，找你真正的归宿，别让人类逮着你。你是自由的，全然的自由。

麦克雷决定在一切成为定局之前帮人狼一把。狩猎游戏玩腻了，他要重新制定规则，他要让所有人大开眼界。特别是莱耶斯，他想看看对方气鼓鼓的脸，然后优哉游哉地告诉莱耶斯这玩完了，结束了，我让你们空欢喜一场。

也许是与世为敌。但麦克雷不在乎，已经没什么值得他在意的了。

 

*美国著名的女神枪手。

 


	3. Chapter 3

麦克雷不是一个热衷于效仿骑士精神的人，奇怪的是，他顶喜欢看西部电影。

《荒野镖客》，他喜欢里面特立独行的男主角，来自黄沙，隐于烟尘。顺便一提，他有幸和其中的小哭包杰西同名，那个有父亲庇佑有母亲疼爱的男孩，他们的命运却没有必然联系。这是另一个世界的杰西。

他最喜欢的一幕，不是伊斯特伍德荧屏初现时以一敌四的漂亮枪法，也不是面对金钱的引诱依然保持自我的轻浮与酷劲，而是更偏门的场景。

逃出生天的玛丽索对着牛仔反复追问，为什么哪怕自己受难也要对他们施以援手，牛仔并不介意他们的无以为报，在他看来，这事必须得做了，和子弹出膛一样自然，和正邪立场无关。

现在，麦克雷反倒希望，如果他站在伊斯特伍德的角度，人狼会作何感想？违抗整个小镇的旨意，一意孤行将他放走。最可怕的莫过于做着坏事却浑然不知的好人，因为你在指责他们的时候感觉自己也在犯罪。

人狼会嘲笑，皱眉，还是对着自己张牙舞爪，上蹿下跳？

他期待着。

付诸实践后麦克雷才发现诱捕是何其精细的活。如果要风餐露宿，扎营的选址必须贴近护林员站。他要在密林里找出一片开阔地，最好是在两棵树之间，依托树干撑起一块质地坚硬的防水布，免得雪压垮帐篷。此外，地面不能太松软，也不能太多坑陷。他还要独自清理多余的石头和树枝，然后埋钉，搭建一个圆锥帐篷，特别遮光的类型，不能让熊再找上他。莱因哈特应该能帮他搞来这个。麦克雷会想到一个好借口，他很久没欣赏过头顶的猎户星了，现在正好是最合适的观赏季节。他也许能骗过男人，但万万蒙不了女人，谄媚的假笑会让安吉拉起疑心。他还想自制一点防水火柴，不得不向女孩讨要一点指甲油，此方案姑且作罢。

行囊的重要最好不超过十五磅，过重的行装是负累。他考量着多变的复杂情况，最后决定不带猎枪，这会是个非常冒险的举动，哪怕是最老练的猎人，也不能过滤掉丛林里的所有危险。

麦克雷必须对自己的计划吹毛求疵，连刀刃的形状都要精心挑选。他来的时机是晚了些，但务必要做到一鸣惊人。

他听过一本书上这么说，不爱则恨，没有折中，现在他要当一个折中派，无疑是困难重重。但莱耶斯和路霸之流与人狼有过节，自己没有，僵局还有转机，只是比伊阿宋窃取金羊毛还要难上几分，还会成为赫拉克勒斯的第十三件苦差。

或许他能偷偷地拐带人狼回到圣达菲，然后说这是自己养的导盲犬。妙极，驯兽师杰西，配合画面效果诡异至极，已逝的先祖们看得都要哄堂大笑。

最后猎人否定了之前假想的所有方案，挫折感让他大为光火。他面对陌生的自然，茕茕而立，横亘的冷山轮廓在林木线外，寒风猎猎，在树海中刮起灰白色的波浪。人狼夜火般闪烁的眼睛或许就藏在某一处树丛里盯着自己，看着邋里邋遢的自己出乖露丑。

他到底要如何靠近人狼？哪怕他已经稳坐在对方的本营，依然没有把握能活捉这个生灵，破天荒的第一次，杰西麦克雷的行动没有准头可言。

他应该把心思下沉得更深些，抑或是往更别开生面的岔路上想，对付人狼不能用传统招式。他是如此特殊，就和截牛马一样，即使丢在狼群，也一眼能将他区分出来，无限接近，但永远不能容入狼的种群。

他暂时遗忘猎手的本分。只用上套狼的把戏，恐怕到头来只会自取其辱。人类观察着人狼，人狼也在观察着人类，恐怕还习得不少跨越物种的双重智慧。

返璞归真，麦克雷想到基本法则，他在你的射程内，你也在他的射程内，五十对五十，绝对公平，亮相只是时间早晚的问题。

让他找到你，而非让你找到他。让步所能让步的，争取所能争取的。

没有折中。没有他妈的折中，折中是温和派的假想，人只能有一个立场。他不是与狼共舞中善良的邓巴中尉，人狼也不是好奇心旺盛的白袜。他们之间不会握手言和，也不会剑拔弩张。他也许会把自己的帽子送给人狼，作为见证二人友谊的唯一礼物。

不恨则爱，你能爱他吗，麦克雷，尝试着爱一次。人狼能让蛮汉动真心吗？还是说只要和他相处久了就能日渐生情？人狼是挺有魅力的，危险是魅力的其中一种。

他要对着人狼试炼真情，先要打开捂紧多年的钱袋，将自己包装成没有城府的阔佬，用食粮和物资让人狼卸下防备之心，从需求金字塔的底层一路攀爬，他尝试打入顶端位置。

第二次登门，他带了新鲜的兔腿和羊肉，一口荷兰锅，土豆，盐。如果人狼会生火，就能明白烹调的乐趣。

第三次，他带着羊毛毯去。兔腿的骨头被埋在附近的雪地里，羊肉也没有了。土豆还剩几个，原封不动地躺在锅里。人狼真该学着生火取暖，冷归冷，严寒带来的孤寂才是最要命的。

第四次，他带着鹿肉和牛奶去，还有一些燃烧时不会释放烟尘的机制木炭。羊毛毯果不其然铺在鹿皮上，拱成一个凹陷的窝。

第五次，他什么也没带，只留下一张从便笺薄扯下的纸条，简陋的邀请函，涂抹着尚可的诚意。“需要朋友吗，一个并不老谋深算的朋友。”无伤大雅的玩笑，试探人狼的开化水平。

他不知道这张纸条是否有用，但它一定有用，如果它没用，一切都没有意义，即使是天上的星星。*

这个答案会决定一切。想透以后，烟的苦味也能变甜。

几日后，麦克雷再次登门，钉在墙上的留言纸先被揉皱后再摊平，事态渐趋明朗，陌生的朋友多半识字，甚至是位颇为感性的家伙。他肯定是被自己堂而皇之的宣示吓着了，谁会用这样的口吻说话呢？上帝不会，换作死神也太轻佻，只能是个没见过世面的蠢佬。

麦克雷笃定人狼会来做个见证，胆大包天，诡计连出，说话没个正经，喜欢瞎慷慨的人类几乎已经绝迹。他们彼此都要确认对方的存在，一场对弈渐进尾声。

他躺在没有被雪茄味道污染的床褥上，没把枪枕在头下，姿势大方而惬意，仿佛目光触及的天花板流动着夜空的璀璨星河，冰冷的匕首贴着腹部，周身唯一硬邦邦的器物。他不害怕，回味着晚上吃的甜桃罐头，哼着几句南部小调，顾虑不能说没有，谁也不能对结果打包票。前几次都没有正面交锋，双方建立的信任非常脆弱，很可能会因为初次见面而大惊失色，破冰计划也宣告夭折。

人狼虽然识字，但他对人类世界的了解有多深入呢？他会拿无碱肥皂洗澡，或是用熏烟驱蚊吗？他来自哪个神秘国度，却又囿于荒野？他也是有母亲的人吗？他曾经在爱的波流中起伏过吗？或是在滚烫的泥地踽踽独行？

归根结底，他会来么？麦克雷扪心自问。

直到半夜，人狼也没有现身，麦克雷罗列出第六次的上门服务物品清单。他把帽子扣在脸上，决定睡觉。放空身心是一种让时间快速流动的解忧途径，但切记不要超量使用，否则你的一生都会是睁眼的梦游。

睡梦中，他再次听到圣达菲的钟声，野马嘶啼，铁锅着了魔似的沸腾，沙尘暴的呼啸，猛踩皮特比尔特油门发出的轰鸣，印第安长笛凄厉的转承启合，苏族巫师的呢喃咒语，卷成一股雷，踢踏在神经上，在梦境里作怪。他总是难有好梦，所处现实总是磕碰他的心。

啪，梦境好似渐消融雪，坍塌出一道痕。怪客赴会，往往不同凡响。

麦克雷醒了，他在等，一只手无声无息地刺入他的大衣，指甲尖利，人狼有五个指头，和自己相同。他利落地抽出刀刃，往上游走，避开锁骨，扼住麦克雷的咽喉。

一切只发生在一个香槟开瓶般短暂的瞬间，空气震颤着，动作在逼仄的空间里被挤。二人都有备而来，但都没有真正动手的意思，并不气势汹汹，只出闷拳。一连串的扭打，挣脱，再制服，猎人挨了几拳，零零碎碎的，不痛不痒。麦克雷喜欢这种弥漫着粗犷蛮劲的开场，以拳相拥更能贴近心跳的节奏。肾上腺素在危机中爆发出强大的催化力量，血脉贲张下，狡猾的人抢占一点先机，麦克雷揪人狼的尾巴，逮到放松缝隙便大肆进攻。他一个反身把人狼压在身下，最后的胜者是他。

“别动。”麦克雷用腰带绑起人狼的手，再用膝盖顶着他瘦削的下颌，干脆利落撬开嘴，拿刀尖计算着牙齿的数目。

“我可信了，你的虎牙真不是一般的多。”他叹息着，心底弥漫着难以言喻的喜悦。名副其实的人狼，有尾巴，有利齿，这不是闹剧，不是滑稽戏，它发生了，就在眼前，全知全能的人把人狼送到他的身边。

身下人明显没有讨饶的意思，眼神依然不输气势，仿佛他正在冒犯的是山林之王，一个和莱耶斯同样危险的家伙。

“你到底是狼还是人。”他明知故问。

“放开我。”人狼咬牙切齿，无奈鼻音让嗓音变软。

“好嘛，新物种，放轻松，我们彼此都能好过些。”麦克雷把匕首从人狼嘴里移开。

“人类从来就没让我好过。”

“我是唯一一个不带枪靠近你的。可以给我点特权吗？”他抹着匕首的刀锋。

“离我远点。”人狼撇开脸，细细的发丝蹭过麦克雷的手，有青草的涩味，也有点树莓微甜的芬芳气味。

“我算是你这几天开销的赞助人了，对我的拨冗相助能表现得温柔些吗，大猫。”眼睛不会欺骗，他肯定在人狼心中赚得一点地位。

“别这么叫我。”

“狼崽，你身上穿着的都是美利坚制品吗？”他趴在人狼侧脸说话，月光在人狼的脸上呈现和谐的珍珠色。

“闭嘴。”对方呼出的热气打在他脸上，威胁毫无作用。

“你得告诉我个名字，代号也行。否则我只能这么叫你。”

憨家伙还不知道自己已经上套。他好像被迫交代一个至关重要的秘密，思忖半天才沉吟道:“半藏。”

“半藏，很好，好名字，不落俗套，很有异域风情。”他从半藏的眼神中捉住悲伤，多么悲伤的眼神，是得忍受多少伤害才能将痛转换为一种抗拒的姿态。这是一双会流泪的眼睛。

“你到底想干什么。”半藏有眼睑，睫毛上有非常细的雪花。他是赶着风雪过来见我，麦克雷往歪处想。

“我算是半路出身的生物学家，我想了解你，你的生活，你的过去，你的未来。总之，在我对你了如指掌之前，我是不会停止观察的。”

“别唬我，你分明是个猎人。”

“错啦，他们管我叫枪侠。”他在枪侠这个词上弹舌，耍小聪明。

“得了吧，我知道你是什么货色。”

“猎人也有不按常规出牌的，如果我想动手，你的皮毛现在已经在千里之外的拉斯维加斯夜间拍卖场上了。”

半藏的细眼睛瞪着他，眼周鹅黄色的图案让他想起一种叫金质奖的郁金香花色。“不许耍花招。”他又重复了一次，仿佛是在劝服自己相信这会奏效。

“哎，能叫我杰西吗。”

“不能。”人狼一票否决。

“真的，这就是我的名字。J-E-S-S-E.”麦克雷对着空气比划，不放弃诱导。“姓氏对你有点难，先叫名字吧。”

“我识字。”

“哦，那太好了。”那太糟了。

“我不该这么叫你。”半藏斟酌着，吐字很慢。

“那该怎么叫？”

“你是个疯帽匠，洋蓟脑袋，自以为是的家伙。”

“疯帽匠？”麦克雷被逗乐了。“没错，这顶神奇的帽子能变出兔腿和羊肉，就是个移动冷柜。谁得到它都能受益。你头上也有一顶呢，我们试着交换可好？”

“我什么都不会给你。你入侵了我的领地，你是个威胁。”

“这就得看你的选择了，半藏，你会想让我英年早逝吗。”

“你蠢透了，那封喧宾夺主的信笺，招摇地把它甩在我面前，觉得自己很够格，但事实上你会因为高傲而摔得稀烂。”

“但你来了，这意味着无限可能。我猜你对我的兴趣比我对你的兴趣更大，一个神经兮兮捉弄你却不想让你翘辫子的人类，不愁没人登门拜访。”

“你可真吵。”半藏皱起眉头，对他而言维持交流是一件颇具难度的事情。

“找你可真不容易，他们花了三年，我花了十六天。”麦克雷嘟囔着，荣光附体，心砰砰直跳。五块钱，去他的，谁还想记得那五块钱。整个狼镇都已天翻地覆。

“把我放开，你重得像冰山，脏得像只乌鸦。”半藏抱怨道。

“说一下我的名字吧，试着说一次。我就让你自由。”麦克雷这次意外地正直，没用上耍诈。他曾经骗一个讨厌的渔具商人吞下当做鱼饵的残翅飞蝇，只因为每次卖给自己的飞钓线都短上个几英寸。

半藏一字一顿地说。“你叫杰西。”

他爽快地解开半藏，还主动让出人狼的床。“我叫杰西麦克雷，你知道圣达菲吗，我是从小地方来的人。如果我不重复自己的名字，没人会记得我。从一开始你就能辨别出谁是赢家，谁是输家。*我给自己下注，所以输得一败涂地。”

半藏的眼神暗了一瞬。“把我交出去，你就会是大人物了。”

“听着很对。谁都渴盼着成为大人物，有人替你卷烟，有人替你点火，还会开车拉着你全州兜风。虚情假意来势汹汹，直堵到你的喉咙眼，你根本判别不出哪些是真的。”麦克雷把羊毛毯铺在半藏身上，权当和解的举动。“所以我只愿意当个小人物，因为成名之前，一切好意看起来都像是真的。吃的，喝的，哪怕只是一根火柴，我都记得来自哪双手。”眼眸中尽是小人物的神采，因为没有归属感，目光始终飘忽不定。

“我明天还会见到你吧，半藏。”他不知道微薄的请求有多久的有效期，也许只能延续到天明，也许永恒。

半藏不再回话，背过身去，他很疲惫，没有精力辨别善意的真伪。麦克雷看着半藏帽子垂下的白色编发，它们像是被雪吻过，一动不动，像精灵的触须，会闪躲别有目的的手。

他们度过诡异的第一晚。事情发展得就像雪橇运动一样，只要决定何时开始滑降，你就很难停下。

 

*改编自《大路》台词。

*《美国往事》台词。


	4. Chapter 4

麦克雷在半夜醒来，身上很暖和，发现羊毛毯已经易主，打横盖在自己身上。他不知什么时候睡过去了。他太乐观，太放松，真相大白后的心境和喝掉最后一口气泡酒一样满足。

半藏躺在床上，呼吸声很轻，如同一阵风的呢喃，手脚蜷缩，尾巴团起，贴在胸口，本来就不庞大的体型显得更加迷你。他的睡相让麦克雷想到莱因哈特躺在门前呼呼大睡的奶油球们，猎犬有狗粮的小碗，在客人的吹嘘中舔着门牙打盹，醉生梦死一说在两条狗身上表露无遗。

“这就是你的报恩吗，还差点意思。”麦克雷把毯子重新披在半藏身上，半藏不欠他的，他们谁都不欠谁的。

骤然袭来的寒冷驱散睡意，他不愿意用义肢摩擦身体取暖，打了几个响亮的哈欠，半睡半醒间，现实和臆想交错在同一片飞地。

多年后他会感谢这阴郁的无声之夜，他会在头脑中无数次回放一幕幕静滞的场景，他是如何猝不及防被拽进半藏单调的生活，和人狼的喜怒哀乐产生共鸣，如何在子弹上刻上彼此的名字，如何在圆月下立誓，在追逐和流离中领悟浪漫。

但现在，浪漫的种子还在猜忌的土壤里，悲壮的故事尚未拉开帷幕，爱和分离一样公平，都得等。

房间很黑，半藏是混沌中唯一真实的存在，他无法克制探寻秘密的渴望。半藏的穿着在他看来虽然奇怪，但不是不修边幅的类型。他抬眼凝视着人狼，狼头帽下的脸因熟睡而褪去杀气，面色在黑暗中也显得苍白，眼窝两道黄痕，像是祭祀时用油料涂抹的面妆。胡须雪白，意外地齐整，他猜不出半藏是如何修剪的。

从小和荒野打交道的话，是不会有谁传授给人狼这些礼仪的。高傲虽然不是修养的一种，但如果没有可供显摆的对象，就毫无意义。半藏不是衣不蔽体地长大的，他有过一段好时光，丛林很可能只是他的第二家园。他有教养，有血性，言语流利。如果人狼碰见过类似智者的角色，那这位导师现在又身处何处？

麦克雷的思绪窒碍难行，他捏着宽边帽，顺着帽子的圆弧线慢慢推移，有几次触碰到帽檐的缺角，他没有停下来，继续放任思想飞驰。

猎人突然想明白了。不再有这号人了，这个庇佑人狼的神秘人物一定是从半藏的生命里消失了，无论他（她）是否知晓自己的抽身会把人狼置身于巨大危险中，这个神秘人都毫不顾忌地选择退出。很可能智者离去的那一天，就是半藏独自安身立命的起始日。

卢西奥的声音在他的身体引发一阵颤栗：独狼离开族群，活不久的。他说得就如俏皮话一般，漫不经心地点出人狼的死局。

凛冬已至，他生命线的脉络能熬过几个像这样的冬天？他会死于点二二还是点四五，抑或是沦为马戏团幕帘下饱受皮鞭之苦的观赏品？相反越是险恶的环境，越是能激发出人狼的美德和勇气。半藏守着骄傲和尊严，在狼镇的森林里有条不紊地对付进犯者，他不在乎哪一天咽气，只为把斗争推进到生命的最后一刻，落得圆满。

他本不想再朝熟睡的半藏看了，但是又忍不住多瞄了几眼。他知道只有夜晚才能正大光明地把半藏的轮廓刻在心里，白日里的人狼会动用所有机警来抵御人类。

人狼的鼻梁承载着月光的阴影，鼻头有一点露窍鹰勾的形状，但与之相比更圆钝些。眉形细长，但并不是透露出软弱的形状。半藏的嘴唇很光滑，作为野兽，他的嘴不似其他犬科动物是一湾猩红腐臭的河床，而是一片柔软的神隐禁区，能让另一双嘴唇停泊于此，流水并汇，可能还会改变命运的航向。

他算是有一张讨喜的脸，搁在人类社会，他会是一个人见人爱的精明长子，海军预科学校里走出的栋梁之材，简洁，干净，严谨，会一点传统舞步，人们的敬意延续不绝。但现在，半藏没法逃避被追杀的宿命。

人狼会不会在没有学会亲吻前就死去，和他洁白光裸的肉身一起埋没于黄土？麦克雷无法忍受自己低俗的假设。

你想验证它吗，坏小子？你想以吻来封缄悲剧吗？他舔着下唇，舌尖发烫。长久独居的苦闷怂恿他装成一个硬上弓的糊涂蛋英雄。他醉了，他一定是醉得上头，甜桃在体内发酵，太不对劲，脑瓜里挤满不可言说的污秽情愫。

麦克雷看得入迷，一声咕嘟咽下尽数慌乱，屏住呼吸，人狼的帽子掉落一旁，他挺直身体，屈服于冲动，凑过脸，不被允许的偷香是犯罪，他在自己腿根画了个十字。

半藏突然有预兆似的睁眼，深邃的眼睛波澜不惊。他们挨得如此近，只相隔一层真相的距离。

“嚯，醒着吗。”麦克雷堪堪停在原处。“我就想知道你的胡子是不是真的。”

半藏改变睡姿，和他正面相对，淡色的嘴唇翕动着。“胡须是不能卖钱的，真的假的都一样。”一个好笑话，泛着凄凉的苦味。

“他们为什么这么忌惮你？换作是我，可能连信都不会信。人狼和圣诞老人一样，深究就没意思了。”

“因为你没有出生在这里，本地人对土地的依恋程度超乎你的想象。如果赖以生息的土地上出了祸害，他们每日都会惶恐不堪。”

“你不算祸害。”

“在某些人看来，我就是。”半藏的话拔出麦克雷心中的软木塞，玫瑰色的浆液汩汩流撒一地。

“他们可以杀你，但不能评价你。”*

“随他们的心意。”

“你杀死过人吗？”他的这个问题足以榨干田纳西州雨季的每一滴雨水。

麦克雷很确信半藏的眼眸颜色一瞬间殷红如血，如同火星跌落茅草，顽强地烧掉每一分清冷。

“没有。”半藏又转过身去，留给麦克雷一个后脑勺。

也许这是实话。人狼本是无害，但在错误的时间，错误的地点，错误地挑战了人们的信仰，所以没有活路可言。

麦克雷失眠了，还伴随着做贼心虚的失落感。天地间，难事扎推，他给脾气最烈的马都能上嚼环，杀牛也不在话下，苦活累活做起来毫不倦怠，但当人狼的脸真切地浮现于眼前时，他生命中最热烈的一部分也随之冻结。注意力涣散，流连于人狼背后的每一个谜，脾气急躁恶名远扬的神射手在人狼面前学会欣赏和谛听，这大大超出他的预期。

他是孑然一人，半藏亦如是。孤独不是你在人满为患的学院联谊聚会上拿着冒泡的精酿啤酒却找不到畅饮对象，而是你只能用一句话挽留对方，却发现无话可谈。整个世界除他之外，皆是你的。

他想用人类的身份接近半藏，可这根本不现实。人有人的世界，狼有狼的荒野。人狼终会消失在山林，而猎人会跻身下一个狩猎季，回到各自的世界。

患得患失面临两种选择，一是彻底抛弃，二是收归囊中。麦克雷第一次在小事上犯难。想得太过无济于事，如果不是意外的闯入，半藏的故事他只会用上帝视角来看待，不谈对错，不置可否。

但现在他可不是折中派了，至少在眼下的冬季，他要对这份友谊负责。既然杰西麦克雷做出了比里克布莱恩在北非谍影中还要伟大的决定，他就要将硬汉的沧桑和牺牲贯彻始终。

他需要在灵魂的空洞中重新引入一股热流，一剂燃料，驱散孤独，让血液沸腾起来，免得沦为腥臭粘稠如泥浆的死物。

第二天醒来，竟然已是正午，半藏不见踪影，自己的匕首和小命都侥幸地保存完好。他满足地嚼着口袋里的燕麦饼，一点点地把弥漫烟熏味的咯牙粗粮咬碎。

人狼直到月色渐浓时才回来，麦克雷不知道他是怎么开锁的，单凭开锁声，他的技巧比自己更娴熟。

半藏没戴帽子，黑发的脑袋上多出来的一对耳朵竖立着，正用嫌弃的目光打量着怪人。他右手持弓，那是一把长达一米的复合弓，箭囊里的箭羽由天然羽毛制成，优美的弧线造型让猎手怦然心动，以箭的价值衡量，半藏称得上是一位隐居丛林的贵族。

人狼的另一只手拎着一块冻得硬邦邦的肉，可能在雪里埋了半天，看着像鹿的肩胛骨部位。他撬开一块地板，把弓箭和箭囊收在夹层里，再来到荷兰锅前，挽起衣袖，点燃一截机制炭，火势被控制得很小，屋外不会瞧到一丝火光。

“我是来帮你的，连心才能一致对外。”麦克雷帮忙，用匕首在肉块上纵向划开几道切口，在锅底涂上一层油，把削过皮的土豆垫在下方作为配菜。

“为什么这么做？”半藏的回答一点也不热情。

“若真要实话实说，我只能告诉你：我不知道。我不是有救世主情结的人，有时还冷血得令人心慌。不过我喜欢动物，这是实话，它们老实，真诚，脾气好坏一摸便知，没什么好藏着掖着的，人就不一样，哪怕只是远离故土迁徙到其他的州份，就能坏得不像话。”麦克雷忙完手头的活，开始用海绵擦掉鞋底的泥屑，仿佛在打理一件艺术品。

半藏哼了一声，态度冷淡。“别忘了你自己也是异乡人。不是别有用心，就是闲得发慌。”

麦克雷歪着脑袋，弹拨去帽子上的灰尘。“也可能两者都有，半藏。”

“你帮不了我，猎杀者像蚂蟥一样叮着我，源源不绝。玩笑开够了，你得走了。”半藏拨弄着锅子里的肉，肉汁流溢，渗进松软的土豆里，餐前祷告被替换成火药味十足的理念冲击。

麦克雷的回答是如此义正辞严，几乎把半藏钉在原地。“我说的话听起来像是儿戏吗？我看着像是会临阵脱逃的怂蛋吗？你觉得我没带枪，是因为不能一击即中吗？你不相信我，这使我难过，让我感觉像个无助的笨蛋。”

他第一次对半藏正式地露出狠绝之道。“如果有人靠近这里，我会警告，如果他们走进格杀勿论区，我会开枪，见鬼，我真的会，你懂吗，把他们像南瓜一样打穿，从脑壳里掏出瓜瓤来。我要告诉他们，多长一对耳朵的家伙远远称不上祸害，疑神疑鬼的才是。”

“你会和整个镇子为敌的。”半藏垂下右臂，麦克雷看到他手肘处消退的淤青，一处辛酸的烙印。

“我从来到镇子的第二天就有人让我滚蛋。这是个认生的小镇。我们彼此并不熟络，成为熟人之间有一百条捷径，这是最快的一条。”

“我以为你是个有理智的人。至少，不会为了人狼对同类开枪。”

“你觉得我这么做会背离人性，劝我袖手旁观，真奇怪。如果你想蹬掉我，你找了最逊的借口。”

半藏的迟疑微妙地遮掩着自己受到的羞辱。“这不涉及私人情感。至少我们之中能有幸存者。”

“你是我见过求生意志最强的……生命，但看上去你活得并不洒脱。”

半藏的眼睛灌进了风，雾气朦胧。“这句话也很逊。”

“特别逊，谢谢你说出了目前为止的第一句心里话。”麦克雷舔湿烟纸，卷了根烟，烟枪是他的标志。

“别为这些操心，我们活在当下，不要习惯性地被悬而未决的恐惧圈紧。没有谁的死会是理所当然，即便是你我这样的小人物。”麦克雷的指尖弹着脸。“像我这样的误点狂，连自己的葬礼都会迟到。”

“那你会害怕什么呢，无畏之人？你连死都不怕。”

“我只担心一件事，我的朋友，那就是会不会因为陈年旧事而故态复萌，会不会因为不讲究私德而变得卑劣，会不会因为渴求巴结权贵而贴满价格标签。我竭力避免这一切发生在身上，我不希望沦为一个污言秽语的世俗混蛋，这比死要可怕得多。”在自己打开这扇门的时候，所有既定的历史都为之改变。他能重新寻回做好人的路，为时未晚。

半藏对麦克雷没了主意。好吧，一个磨人精，一个田野里的唐吉可德，胡言乱语中的真心话，不敢恭维。麦克雷又恢复玩世不恭的常态，直接伸手到锅里捏起一片土豆，美食当前，波动情绪消弭无影。半藏盯着他吮着油腻腻的手指，我猜不透他，他想。

麦克雷回过几次镇上，长期在外留宿，一些必备的物资是少不了的。长长的清单上有肋排、熏肉、果酱、烟草、盐、绳索、管道胶带、滤水器、融雪剂、雪铲、电池，还有一个睡袋。

麦克雷提议让半藏穿上自己的衣物，好掩盖人狼与众不同的气味，不被莱耶斯的猎犬发现，半藏没吱声。

“当然啦，如果你用上丝兰香皂，效果会更好。”他又习惯性地调侃起人狼。

麦克雷煞费苦心地营造出长期作战的气氛，狼镇的猎狼人阵营又增添一员。莱因哈特不以为意，女孩在送餐的时候狠狠地瞪过麦克雷几眼，差点让旁人以为他是个天杀的负心汉。背信弃义，他亦如此，我要有自己的能耐才行，安吉拉想。

卢西奥提过几次，让他别自讨没趣。他约上麦克雷打牌，打算在牌局上进行最后一次劝说，已经过了四轮发牌下注，即将到最激动人心的时刻。

卢西奥心不在焉，强迫莱因哈特在电唱机上换了几次曲目。“你知道为什么这里只剩下莱耶斯和路霸两拨人，其他猎人要清一色地卷铺盖溜掉？不是巧合，相信我，如果你把背部露给莱耶斯，他会朝你开枪的，他是那种做得出手的男人，为了目的不择手段的男人，就像亚哈船长那样。硬碰硬只会两败俱伤，我听莱因哈特讲了，你是北方的传奇猎手，没必要在小事上含混不清。”

“我相信你，但我也不是以实玛利，不是只会围坐在吧台旁边讲故事的人。再者，捕获人狼可不是鸡零狗碎的荣誉，这里面门道可深。”麦克雷把底牌亮出，皇家同花顺，赢得漂亮，池底都归他。他向发牌的牛仔小弟微笑，抽出一张十美元递给他。

“幸好不是无限下注，否则身家都套进去了。”卢西奥揉揉手腕，他是个大度的男人，不在意输赢。“我可是真心替你着想，你挺有趣的。但是老兄，你的运气不可能一直这么好。”

“确实，三十五岁的单身汉运气一直挺糟。女人们见到我的奇卡诺纹身都想躲开。”

“没那么糟吧，你年轻的时候应该是个帅小伙，随便乱瞄都会被女人爱意淹死的那种。”卢西奥礼貌性地憨笑着。

“冲着我脸来的，最后都会离开，躲得我远远的。我和女人无缘，错失了一生中最重要的一个。”

“听着就叫人遗憾，为你生命中的女士干杯。”卢西奥把掺水的威士忌喝掉，麦克雷递给他一支烟，两个男人在吞云吐雾中陷入沉默。

他没有再碰上莱耶斯，之前的侍应也没出现在酒吧帮工，那个叫安吉拉的厨娘替他照看狗。莱因哈特边叹气边擦拭酒杯：“他没心思，我那伙计，温斯顿坚信莉娜还会回来，哎，难办。男人们只关心人狼，女人们爱莫能助。”

“他爱她，但很可能已经错失良机。”麦克雷不动声色地把扁平蛋糕上的糖霜用钢制刀叉抹掉。

“感情的事，不是我这把老骨头能摸透的。”莱因哈特嘟囔着。“就连卢西奥，我也看不透他的心思。一会儿对着我喜气洋洋，一会儿又唉声叹气。你可以替我做个见证，我可没有怠慢过他。”

麦克雷故作镇定地喝着咖啡，不发一语，心长了翅膀，已经飞向那间茶色玻璃的小屋。他想起少时经常光顾的酒吧，收音机里是萝丝玛莉克鲁妮的歌曲，歌词和咖啡一样苦中回甘：当大雪漫天飞落时，我希望你所爱的人能陪在你身边。

逆流在脑海中回旋，卢西奥和莱因哈特的念叨和记忆片段一起上下翻涌，他讶异于多年后这些不洁的回忆依旧能在头脑的宫殿里作祟。爱和感情，他少年老成，早就摆脱这些轰轰烈烈的人间纷扰。死局帮上的豪饮，斗殴，堪比卡里古拉宴席的集会，女人手上的大红色甲片，抖落的披风，高海拔跋涉，无关肉欲饥渴的拥抱，天明，尘埃落定。这就是他燃烧的青春。

温存和止痛是两码事，麦克雷很早就能领悟，他不是指绕柔情的情枭。

他开始挂念人狼，不苟言笑的脸在脑海中固定成像，无论他抽多少烟都没法压下去，牵肠挂肚的滋味在搅动他的胃。这不应该，麦克雷掐着太阳穴，鼓噪的血往脑海填充，冷眼看世多年后，他居然在别的物种身上重新找回可供依赖的温暖。更可恨的是，他认栽了。

 

*《现代启示录》台词。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于无线电通联的描写，了解的并不是太深入，欢迎火腿族指正~

他聪慧的天赋很早就展露出来，得益于父亲的朋友，他和兄弟能在童年里寻得一些别致的乐趣。在同龄的孩子看来，岛田兄弟热衷的游戏玄虚的成分太重，没有半点孩童的天真烂漫感。

他们一家人居住的小镇很偏僻，和旧矿区有些距离，没有要道经过，荒凉得有些不可接近，但这也保证了它的清白。没有大都市的毒虫和流犯，没有妓女，没有瘾君子，没有暴力狂，没有色情电影院，没有灯红酒绿，支撑整个世纪的所有科技骨干都没有在镇上得以体现，什么邪恶因子也没有，只有安顺吃草的牛群和安分守己的居民，烤得十成熟的骄阳和瘦成一线的袅袅炊烟，几间杂货铺，一间中学，一间教堂，不大不小，不高不矮，信徒们确信天主能听见他们的声音。你能在世界各地找出成千上万个这样的小镇。

但没有什么能比得上家。这就是他们成长的应许之地。

以心起誓，他真的爱过去的时光。

他的家，打开橡木门，落地窗前的沙发是父亲午间休憩的空港。树叶花纹的窗帘能遮挡一部分白灿灿的阳光，火炉柜旁的展架上奖杯林林总总地排列。仿真帝王花和早樱盛放在绿色刻花玻璃瓶里，黄铜的莲花香插和波斯菊形状的实木收纳罐堆集，屏风和铁艺茶几，东西结合相映成趣。

一家之主是日本人。老一辈的故事，老一辈的艰辛，老一辈的突进之诗，现在留给后备的，是奶与蜜的丰饶之地，兄弟二人理应享有快乐。

“先学会骑马，再学会走路，你的儿子们会有出息的，他们会是大人物。”第一次被父亲引荐给好友们，半藏没有在一群老人们面前表露出怯意。

“你的大儿子，他可真有范，我是说，小小年纪就看得出不同凡响，有点德尼罗的味道，光着站着就和普通孩子不一样。”他被一个白胡须下了定论。

“我的幺儿呢，难道会是阿尔帕西诺吗。”父亲端来一盘刚出炉的油酥糕点，还有自营农产品制作的三明治招待猎鹿归来的宾客。小德尼罗挑了最大的一块糕点，塞给弟弟，他安静了，注意力放在点心上，坐姿变得像模像样。

“他喜欢什么，我听说男孩们都喜欢点二二步枪，俊辅，你该把藏品介绍给儿子们认识。”其中一个看上去最硬朗的男人揽着半藏的肩膀，哈哈大笑。

“放过我吧，乔治，阳子要是生气了，会把我的弹匣全藏起来，到时候你们就只能自行组队找乐子去。”父亲为他做着推脱，看上去他并不想强迫儿子们继承自己的爱好，老一辈背着猎枪的爱好已然过时。夫妇两人将经营的牧场所得全部投放在儿子身上，教育经费的每一个美分都能创造出撬动地球的价值。他们要到大城市去，接受像样的教育，自然会有更新潮的爱好。

“我们也会到大城市去一趟，你妈妈和我，我会穿上熨好的西装，你妈妈会穿传统服饰，你的婚礼，还有源氏的。我会痛饮，你估计要把我背回车上。”父亲隐退后只去过里格利球场看过一次棒球比赛，其余时间再无跨出家园一步。老人已经扎根在此，但他们明白外面世界的吸引力会将孩子们带走，子女离巢，再正常不过。嬉皮生活的潮流也许会让他们沉迷一阵子，但他们是好孩子，他们永远知道人生的方向，不会走上歧路。

不过现在，半藏和源氏还在乡下享受着非同一般的待遇和艳羡。他们有最高级，却又让旁人最无法理解的玩具——一套无线电收信机和发信机。等他们长大，取得执照后，就能拥有一个廉价的二手车载电台，从入门波段学起，和其他地域的爱好者们进行联络。

“起来，半藏，快起来。”源氏总是会比他起得早，从双层床上蹦下来，将他一个劲地摇晃。连阿定也跟着弟弟的疯劲学坏了，对着熟睡的自己汪汪乱叫一通。

“七点而已……”他对弟弟的狂热毫无办法，阿定窜到床上，舌头上的倒刺彻底舔醒了半藏。

“快呀，别赖床，去看看今天我们能发现谁。说不准会是千里之外的回信呢。远程通联，酷得一级棒。”源氏露齿而笑，半藏每次看见他，他都在微笑，今天穿的棒球衫上有芝加哥小熊队的巨大标志。棒球与无线电，童年的两大快乐杠杆。

他们连早餐都顾不得吃，就匆匆赶往马修老爹的家。他是父亲的老相识，资深火腿族（HAM），荣誉呼号是自己的名字缩写，完美操作者俱乐部会员，十一岁的时候就能自制火花发射机，一墙的理论书籍，室外的定向天线也是手工制成的杰作，最常说的话是：如果我有一大笔油矿工退休金，我一定能设计出网上通联系统。他获得过DXCC的高等奖状，收藏的通联卡片有厚厚的几箱。“我就是通过这些卡片描绘的风土人情认识了这个世界。”卡片对老人而言如同至宝，他对此格外怜惜。

马修对两个未来火腿族寄予厚望，表示他们成年的庆祝会上，他要买一个品相全新的双波段电台给兄弟俩当礼物。

“按道理而言，你们还没有执照，现在一切都要在我的指导下进行，不过你们总会有的。加把劲，小伙子们。摩尔斯电码本来不是你们初级火腿该学习的内容，但是精益求精，学无止境，你们要通晓所有的通联语言。”他们的导师要求严苛，但学来的无线电知识绝对物超所值。

“我不知道能遇上谁，但是我们总能遇到谁。我们有电话，有邮件，有一大堆分门别类的通讯软件，只要动动手指，世界就在眼前，水到渠成。然而在电波中招手，无形的问候网罗到的往往比一通简讯更多。人们永远都会记得，你为了找到另一个呼号而付出的努力。这些天赐的声音，往往藏在不日常的角落。”马修告诉他们。

前几天电离层的状况不佳，波段上的噪音挺大，18兆的通联没有斩获。今天从头再来，发出信标，也许就是本地通联，也许会是外星来客，皆有可能。

“CQ，CQ，CQ，DE，VE6MZH，VE6MZH，K.”

CQ,CQ，CQ，这里是VE6MZH，向所有电台呼叫并等待回答。

摩尔斯电码通联。

“CQ，CQ，CQ，这里是VE6MZH，正在守听，等待应答。”

UHF/VHF通联。

“CQ，CQ，CQ，这里是Hotel-Alpha-November-Zulu-Oscar，VE6MZH呼叫CQ，等待应答。”

CQ，CQ，CQ，这里是Hanzo，VE6MZH呼叫CQ，等待应答。

HF通联。

捻动按钮，不断调试，对准话筒发出呼唤，一如既往地需要耐心。深不可测的世界中，未知的坐标探头而出，如同在浩瀚穹宇中发现一颗尚未标识的孤星。你在哪里，我陌生的朋友，定位的图钉会在地图的哪一处落脚。我们都曾在黑暗中摸索，在雾霭中航行，我们起源于同一片星云，但投落在凡间的一刻，却迸发成亿万星火。所以当我发现你的时候，你的歌谣也会成为我的歌谣，你的心曲也会成为我的心曲，你的悲喜也会成为我的悲喜。

正如这样。

是你在和我讲话吗？

是的，没错，你好啊，73。*

我这里能看到北极星，一颗银色瞳仁。

真巧，我也看到它了，圆穹上羞涩的眼睛，和夏日香槟在玻璃杯中摇晃的质感一样，那我们就拥有同一颗星星了。

那是半藏第一次学会将噪音和声音加以区分，如果父亲喊出他的名字，是期许，母亲喊出他的名字，是爱怜，源氏喊出他的名字，是热切，和洗衣机抛甩的噪音不同，和滑翔机降落的噪音不同，和引擎死火的噪音不同。那是情感悄然涉入的维度，单一的物理性质已经无法说透蕴藏的奥秘。就像我们永远无法理解，好些庞大的故事居然仅起始于一个名字，名字就是存在的理由，杰西，半藏，源氏，莱耶斯，谁都好，只要名字不灭，鲜活的故事就能永生不死。

如今，岁月之书上的童年记忆没有褪色，但成年世界更厚重的油墨盖过浅亮的明媚色调，幸福赞歌一路降调，没人可接着唱。距离登陆美好彼岸尚有一步之遥，他们却搁了浅。身体的异变是个诅咒，以他们自身为圆心，摧毁周遭一切。

CQ,CQ,CQ，seek you.半藏有了不一样的体验，现在他可不期待被人发现。他必须与世隔绝，隐没于狼的荒野，当一个影影绰绰的风中之影。

且慢，他是不是还不该以主角自居？

半藏总忘记世上还有另一个受苦的人狼。是啊，谁叫他的兄弟总是如此从容不迫，将流浪视为漫游，教导自己要苦中作乐。他想起捕鱼时源氏的打趣：“看，老哥，鳟鱼在对着你索吻吶。”其实不过是鱼在吞食蜉蝣的成虫罢了。

源氏学不会安分，和半藏淡薄的性格截然不同，完全不是家族基因的复制品，有无法扼杀的灿烂天性。半藏从来不会轻易地和外人打成一片，而源氏可以和同龄人做到亲密无间，半藏爱他，俊辅爱他，大家都爱他，这归功于性格中值得歌颂的部分，而非刻意经营的艺术。

离开故土后，源氏是他活在世上唯一的依靠。但现在，一场横祸让他们失散了，受伤的源氏和他分开，不知所踪。

他置身何处？他还活着吗？他负伤了吗？他失去自由了吗？他受到折磨了吗？数度念念有词，低微的吁请，恳求一切超脱的力量，送回他弟弟的灵魂。

那是半藏的失败，他以为能将亡命旅程安排得井井有条，觉得自己的经验能够应付突发情况。但源氏中弹的一刻，半藏感受到一股神秘莫测的不可抗力划曳心房，击中肉体所有的痛处，灵魂被更加强大的力量统辖，名为惧意的神明。他慌了，连基本的压迫止血都做得很不顺畅。

竭尽全力，找到他，活着是忠于一种责任，基于血缘的责任。无论何时，无论何地，哪怕无线电波无法传播到他所在的空间，他得找到他，最后的滴血盟誓，刺破心间之血。

丛林探索不再是童子军的游戏，每条小径都是战道，沥青色路面被动物鲜血染得颜色暗沉，人狼没有松懈的契机，提防人类，对抗风雪，步步为营。

被征服的人只有一条活路，那就是不要希望有活路。

天刚蒙蒙亮，半藏晕晕沉沉地醒来，深陷间断之梦的漩涡。源氏的形象和漫天风雪隐隐约约叠加在幻影中，弟弟的身体已经失去生气，眼神却保持澄澈，仿佛被雨水冲刷过。

你眼睛里的水，被赦免的水。*冥冥之中，一个声音从天而降。

好一场瓢泼大雨，让半藏的整颗心都浸润在雨季。礁石般的云雾席卷着哀愁，作为大地的幕布，一英里外，又是一英里，除却黑暗还是黑暗。

源氏将手指向天空，求索高天的光明，就像罗兰骑士将手套交付加百列后再死去，一个安宁的嘱托。他思乡情切，比自己提早一步魂归故里。

他的星星陨灭了。

半藏沉重地咕哝一声，血管里疼痛在横冲直撞，蔓延在骨子里的痛楚是存活的证明。

成为人狼之后，过去人类的历史就仿佛与自己脱节了一般。每一天都是崭新的，新得就像自己从未活过一样。

半藏撑起身体，起身的同时下意识地向后倾倒，多年前，因为尾巴的重量改变了身体重心，他不得不重新学习走路。直立行走不再是易事，他和源氏相互搀扶，迈出的每一步都对抗着来自身体内外的阻力。

半藏先是活动关节，嗅嗅空气，再次从荒蛮世界清醒的感觉并不妙。头发散乱，他随意地将碎发梳至耳后，再捋起衣袖，例行检查，手肘的磕碰比认为的严重一些，自然消肿的速度很慢。他滑了一跤，万幸卡在磨得光滑的岩石缝隙里，才没有直接摔在碎石堆上与世长辞。比起阿伦拉斯顿*的断腕求生，他要幸运得多。

双臂上的浅色纹路比前一阵更加明显，从手腕处开始，一路延伸，布满大臂。

总有一天它会覆盖我的胸口，没什么大不了的。半藏闭着眼睛，深呼吸，平复心跳，在灰墙上划下一道痕，告诉世界他又多活了一天。

他从地板夹层拎出武器，箭还有几支，最近猎狼队的行踪减少，但无论如何也要保留足够的数目。弓箭更多造成的是震慑伤害，提醒人类要对他的领土保持敬重，却极少致命，符合半藏一贯的主旨。杀人的是铁石之心，与武器无关。他还没被残暴的杀戮直觉点化，他能瞄得足够准，对着脸，对着质心区，但就是没法叩响心中的扳机。

杀了一个人类，会引来更多人类。他们当中不乏恶者，也有善人，你不需要接纳他们，他们也没必要因你而流血。

发现护林员小屋纯属意外，算是一处馈赠。若干年后，居所会成为Urbex*的朝圣地之一，和保加利亚飞碟纪念碑一样享誉世界。好心人士将寻人启事用铁丝缠绕在树干上，莉娜奥克斯顿，最后露面于护林员站，她的消失让行将就木的房舍徒添一条罪名，成为无人问津的鬼屋。没人敢再登门，连狂鼠和莱耶斯也是，谁也不想成为目击者口中“嘭”一声就原地蒸发的受害者。

怪事接踵而至，这都怪他，邪恶的人狼，对圣灵存在的亵渎，为什么要从肮脏的地底冒出来危害小镇的纯洁，让主没法降临济世救人。半藏自嘲着，贬低自己，将个体价值缩至最小，于是就能忍受子弹的驱逐，暗夜的戏弄，世俗的排斥。

没有源氏陪伴的冬天会异常漫长，半藏闭门不出，行事风格越发冷峻，孤独和悲恸积重难返。仅剩的不过是过往回忆在独立苦撑，具体而微的琐事在融雪中孵化，最后的养料让他得以缓慢地调养心伤。

直到不速之客打破原有的平静，对方撬开门锁，给自己强行兜售了小山般的食物，甚至还有厨具。第一次有人把不带番木鳖碱*的食物摆在他面前，商标还没撕掉，新鲜的，肉铺搪瓷台面上陈列的，应该出现在主妇汤锅里的肉。

他怎么能像对待自己房间一样自在地出入，谁赋予这家伙过量的权利，就因为他是个人？曾经属于半藏的所有权利现在统统作废，连最后的庇护所也要被攻克。

糟糕的是，这只是对方的初次试探，怪客没有就此罢休，相反迷失于愚弄游戏中不能自拔。

几天后，面带愠色的半藏看到沙发床铺上的拼色羊毛毯，那是专用的露营毯，质地考究，轻而暖和。门槛上的泥土印迹是一个脚印，能约摸估计出来客是一个成年男子。

第一次有人大大咧咧地出入半藏的领地，既不掩饰痕迹，也不抹除气味，雪茄的烟蒂包在卷烟用的纸里，桌面收纳得很干净，他在冰窑里制造了小小的火苗。

是敌是友，还是亦敌亦友？半藏深感自己正处于刀锋之上，处境岌岌可危，全副武装地在屋外巡防一夜，睁大双眼，满弓以待，任何风吹草动都归纳为疑兆，但直到曙光初现，一切如常，没有想象中的围捕场面，什么都没发生。

但这并没有结束。

第三次的接触发生在五天后，这次半藏目睹了毕生中最难忘的一次百老汇奇观。突兀的黑色在纯白之境里登场，对方穿得不伦不类，既像神父又像驱魔人，走路的仪态也不规矩，暴露出粗鄙的个性，步子迈得很宽，落脚急且重，和端重形象无缘。

他听见歌声，人狼的听觉比人类要发达，像是女人哄孩子入睡的欢快小调，但出自男人之口多少显得别扭。

“我求贪吃紫色怪老爷，别吃我。我听到它用高嗓音说，我不会吃你，你太硬了。”对方不正经地唱着怪诞的歌谣，一路走一路唱，唱法蹩脚，南部口音的致意。

陌生人贡献了最平凡的力量，那些不求回报的礼物，不留名的探访。他兴许是弗吉尼亚人，名唤伊夫林*，侠义精神仍未灭绝，但所作所为既不能使半藏重获新生，也不会让他自己收获义人的美名，生活没有太多无谓的浪漫桥段，太阳不是为希望而起落。

他目送着男人返程，看着他流入山下星星点点的灯火。曾经半藏也是茫茫人海的一员，但现在，看不见的屏障截住了归乡路，热乡热土不再欢迎他和源氏，家的残骸永远埋在那里。

半藏对着男人留下的一路脚印，静默不语，就连站立的姿势也像要决斗一般。

最后一次寻访，却使半藏萌生出摧毁性的勇气。他恨对方的殷勤，恨自己的摇摆不定，好像牛仔看到鞍上无人就习惯性地要纵身牵绳，一种该死的反应机制。

一封信。信笺纸上的邀请毫无润色，换作任何一个有头脑的家伙都不会上钩。

朋友。上面写了这个词。如果半藏理解无误，陌生人表示希望被人狼的事情牵扯进来。来吧，我知道你在这儿，给我个机会，一定是这个意思。

信任一个人类，等同于先要出卖自己的立场。莫非他要弯腰致谢，说谢谢你的盛情招待，这可做不到。但如果他不接受，那这个唱诗班的小子是不是会一直缠着他，成为心头的刺？

他是一个过路人，仅此而已，不必刁难自己。半藏得出答案的时候，月亮已经西沉。他又一次看着手臂上的纹路，没有时间了，很快连名字也要湮灭于风。

他已经没什么可再顾虑的了。

于是，人狼第一次欣赏到四脚八叉地睡在床上的傻瓜，像个醉货一样毫无戒心，脸被帽子遮住，手上没抱着猎枪，睡姿随便，对危险不屑一顾。

真是一个不老谋深的朋友。不解之缘起源于拳脚相对，他们闹腾了一阵，安静下来才发现彼此没有料想中的罪不可恕。怪人身上有烟味，炭火味，油脂味混合的气息，野蛮，古怪，有着近似天真汉的骁勇。半藏假装听不懂对方的话中玄机，只是应付着，且让静水深流。

男人叫杰西麦克雷，介绍说自己来自新墨西哥州的圣达菲，半藏想起墨西哥平原上的天线巨阵，马修说它们是巨型向日葵，有规律移动的钢铁之花。他还知道盛大节日里悬挂在晴空的热气球，延绵不尽的白色沙丘，红色漫滩，淡黄色的草帽花。从前父亲有订阅过几个付费电视节目，其中就有《红岩之下的仙人掌》，一个围绕圣菲和阿尔伯克基两点一线的地理观光节目，十集紧凑联播，节目也同样精彩得令人无法喘气。他了解那片红色土地的历史，他想回话，却不知从何谈起。

麦克雷很吵，比自己见过的任何人都要吵，滔滔不绝的废话，饶舌不休，是个噪音制造机。但他需要聆听这些带有方言的噪音，为了不屈服于缄默和空虚，半藏需要求助于这些声音。

太久了，他几乎已经忘记如何当一个类人了。

 

*73是无线电通联问候语，意为诚挚的问候。

*诗句选自保罗策兰的《伤逝》。

*关于阿伦拉斯顿的事迹，可以参考电影《127小时》。

*Urbex为Urban Exploration的简称，意思是人工废墟地点的探险活动。

*番木鳖碱是一种剧毒。

*人名，大意为容易相处的人。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为#DJ锤#独立章节，有#76r#的局部描写，介意者慎阅。

莱因哈特不能忘记第一次遇到闪亮小子的场景。他见过很多美丽的人，无论是气质还是服饰都无可挑剔的名流，有的人败絮其中，有的人不辱美名。授勋时他就有幸见证过这样的一位女性，一位母亲，一位战士，一位可敬的英雄，一如多年前还是姑娘般的可爱。将她锻造得美丽的不是华服贵饰，而是为真理献出的峥嵘岁月。  
“你相信自由和正义之说吗？”炮火如鼓点声，枯竭的冻河上残尸无数，枪的火星在灰霾中舞动。她的荷鲁斯之眼穿透一切掩体，直达胜利彼岸。  
“是的，我仍相信，我相信我用血肉之躯所捍卫的。”他刚在战壕中送走一位朝夕相处的战友。   
“我们都在战斗中失去了同样的东西，比一只眼睛更重要的。现在战争要结束了，将梦想打包启程吧，没人能阻挠我们享受快乐平静的余生，莱因哈特上尉。尼罗河的小鹰长大了，虽然我什么都没能带回去，但在她看来我的归来就是衣锦还乡。每个母亲真正的归宿是血脉的延传。”  
战士的武器不会褪色，但白鸽会飞过海洋，绿叶蹁跹终会落地，少年会成长为勇者，老兵会洗净战地尘灰。  
莱因哈特不再年轻了，白发和风霜意味着他能用剩下的一只眼睛淘洗出人世的真假伪劣。  
卢西奥是特别的，如果他二十岁时碰见青年，他会铭记六十年，如果他六十岁时碰见，则会铭记二十年。换言之，他能用一生记住对方。  
卢西奥不是将自己扮得闪亮，而是天生闪亮，卢西奥绝不完美，但绝对一见难忘。他的光彩带有局限性，不过在莱因哈特急流勇退的暮年，反而会被聚拢成独一无二的光芒。  
能用一生纪念的人并不多，是吧。  
那天大雨滂沱，牲畜展览刚结束，散会的人都涌到镇上的酒吧和餐馆里歇脚，花两美元打发雨天的沉闷时光，烟枪族们使狮心酒吧内烟雾缭绕，行走其中如履仙境。各地方言此起彼伏，顷刻之间，一场雨就让素不相识的人融合在同一个语境中。墨西哥煎蛋，德国酸菜，意式烤牛肉盛放在白瓷盘中，热气四溢，传递着各国风情，托比昂是个好主厨，不带讽刺意味地说一句公道话，瑞典人看过的菜谱堆起来绝对比他的人还高。  
那时候人狼还没给镇子招徕人气，大家都循规蹈矩地和自然打交道。最让镇上居民忧虑的，是每年都不见不散的暴风雪这次要冻死多少牲畜，要吹断多少根电线，要修缮多少间民宅的屋顶。  
卢西奥从对面的街道冲进酒吧，头发和上衣已经湿透，靴子的积水蔓在地板上，流进缝里，看着挺狼狈。他先在靠门的桌子上落座，看到莱因哈特，相视一笑，再起身换位，坐到最靠近吧台的位置。  
他点了牛扒，七成熟，没要甜豆。等了一会，用料澎湃的套餐就上齐了。他吃了几口，把西蓝花拨到一边。隔壁桌的中年人侃侃而谈，说自己捕过一只白色的麋鹿，体型优美，皮毛上乘，其他人这辈子也没这样的好运气。  
“笨蛋，那是印第安人的圣物，他居然没被狠揍一顿。”卢西奥用刀叉在牛扒上戳刺，代替死去的圣兽发泄怒火。  
“你比他更懂？”莱因哈特的听力很好，将卢西奥的牢骚听得很清楚。  
“我只是从不说自己不擅长的。”他说话很快，思维跳转的也快，威士忌喝得也快，结果打起嗝来。  
“喝慢些。”莱因哈特可不希望他变成下一个狄兰托马斯。他有很漂亮的眼睛，闭上了会很可惜。  
卢西奥的手指在酒杯边缘画着圈。“这点酒……放不倒我。”  
“你也是猎人？看着不像。”莱因哈特注意到他没带枪，弹匣也没有，穿着像个牛仔，皮衣前胸部位上有刺绣，帽子上别着鹰羽，皮靴精致。  
“半赏金性质的，宝石猎人，听过吗，靠山吃山。看看这些手工刺绣，我穿的够别致吧。”他得意地扬起头，笑得暖洋洋的。“很难理解我为什么会一头钻进这里，镇子上有这么多的酒吧，唯独你这间，装潢是够破的，你至少要粉刷一次墙。”  
“除了被我赶出去的客人，还从未有人这么说。”莱因哈特给他满上酒。  
“我听到你在放蓝草音乐，我知道这里与众不同。”卢西奥指着留声机。  
“很多酒吧都会放蓝草音乐，不止我一家。有谁不爱蓝草音乐？”  
“不，在我看来，大雨瓢泼中遇到会放蓝草音乐的酒吧，就是命定的特别去处。音乐向我举荐了你的酒吧，这很意义深远。不是吹牛，我们每个人都是故事里的人物，而我有一种能力，能一眼发现每个人身上故事的入口，就像快进电影，我能穿梭至结尾一刻。”  
“所以你觉得你读懂我啦？”  
“我觉得你是个军人，你连酒杯的排放都打理得像士兵出列。”  
莱因哈特点头。“你说对了，我真的是一个军人，从前是，现在更是。”  
“那你也一定有自己精彩绝伦的故事咯。”  
“我更想听听你的，只怕从你嘴里讲出来的故事一定更有趣。”莱因哈特鼓励着。  
卢西奥闷了一口酒，把发辫甩到肩后。“父辈的故事，那才称得上是经历。我们这代人的都只是小打小闹，只图一点挨命的赏金。说到底，我们还远远未及触碰人性的地步，玩世不恭，以先知自居，摆弄的都是一些自以为清流脱俗的漂亮事。”  
“你越是这么吊着胃口，我越相信你有好故事，怎么说，推辞自己酒量不行的往往都是豪饮者。”莱因哈特被撩起兴趣。  
“也不是我的故事，我不过是在科罗拉多山脉里的寻石客。既然你愿意听，我非常乐意讲。”  
接下来就是卢西奥自我发挥的时间，莱因哈特是个好听众，即使卢西奥的注意力有时会被外放音乐绕到九霄云外，他也没有催促和打断。卢西奥讲故事的手艺非常不错，注重内在的吸引力，没有过度的夸张和无用的赘述，流畅，即使有些关联性不太强的描述，最后也能自圆其说。  
那是一个人和自然抗衡的故事，不谈对错，没有赢家，熊的利爪和人的眼泪都一笔带过。永恒的话题留给时间淡化，人们能用别的娱乐形式填补反思后的真空。  
故事终结，卢西奥的陈述停止，邻座讨厌的客人也偃旗息鼓，世界清净，他和莱因哈特隔着一张桃花心木的吧台。  
“这的确是一个忧伤又难忘的故事。”  
卢西奥打了个响指，意示着不置可否。“所以说，杀戮和炫耀是两回事。天造人，人却一点也不回报天，是要遭天谴的。欠的太多，你就还不清啦。”  
“是啊，还不清啊。仔细数数，我们欠了多少呢。”卢西奥从莱因哈特的义眼里偷走一点伤感。他们开始寒暄，从天气入手，聊到爱达荷州的火彩虹，斯图加特的啤酒节，斯坦威钢琴，飞喷泉和波浪谷，治疗PTSD的关爱老兵之家，改造后的福特高速汽车，什么都聊，非常投机，不管卢西奥有多唠叨，白发人也不会不耐烦。  
卢西奥品着杰克丹尼威士忌，品着狮心酒吧的格调——它有一副装饰用的银色盔甲，一柄重锤，一个值得被当成宝实际却没人稀罕的老头。莱因哈特是一道值得品尝的谜，和他的伤疤一样，令人沉醉。  
卢西奥窃喜，在目光往来的潮汐中，他重拾了漂泊许久后的安宁，幸福找上他了。  
太赞了，他喜欢这里。在这停顿，卢西奥，你得在这停顿。他提醒自己。  
“卢西奥，请叫我卢西奥，这可不是像淡酒饮料一样的名字。”他不是小糖豆，他爱冒险，他够大胆。他可是和费斯卡集团硬碰硬的人。  
“莱因哈特。”对方有个阅尽世事的名字。他对着莱因哈特的一头白色动了心思。他想亲切地叫好脾气的老头“布兰科”，葡萄牙语中的白色。  
他们都找到了彼此身上故事的入口。卢西奥很快就成了酒吧的常客，经常一早就听到他喊着“布翁帝亚”光顾，即葡萄牙语里的早安。如果聊到打烊，他干脆躺在桌面上含混地度过一晚。闪亮小子来得过于频繁，以至于被好事者说成是挂着小手枪的糖宝。总有人喜欢嘀咕，随他们去吧，他和莱因哈特纯粹是忘年交。  
他会毫不吝啬地和莱因哈特讲述自己在贫民窟成长的生活，如何爱上音乐，如何领教费斯卡一个又一个的手段又勇猛还击，在安特罗山传开名声。  
“他们西装革履，穿着光鲜，一看就像目无法纪的阔佬，事实上他们的确也是。瞧他们的代表怎么说：费思卡集团有‘宝石眼’方圆十英里段宝石矿带的独家经营权，接下来按照计划会投入可观的资金和技术，能增加当地大量的就业机会……他们就差手持《矿业法》给我们布道。问题是，我知道安特罗山从来不属于某一个人，某一个家族，某一个集团，它属于每一个敬畏自然的探险人，不属于只知道开着铲土机乱挖一气的开发者。”  
老人也会淡然道出自己的战场事迹，男孩从斯图加特走来，因为肩负责任感入伍，奉献一生。他垂垂老矣，孑然一身，只剩一句正义必将伸张的谏言。  
“年纪轻轻就是军人了，了不起。”卢西奥鼓掌。  
“这不算什么，我知道一个更厉害的人物。生于七月四日，两分钟内能做六十个俯卧撑，连着跑八英里山路不喘气，障碍项目满分，枪法准得吓人，会看海明威的小说，喜欢听四兄弟（The Brothers Four）的歌曲。第一场战斗中就因为优越表现被破格提升为一等兵，面对重机枪火力压制还能冒险带领小队突围的人，炮火中抢回一个已经重伤的医护兵。”  
“太好了，那他现在起码是个上尉或者少校了吧，我猜。”  
“不，他死了，最后一场战役，一个人支撑着制高点的国旗，等到援军才松手。我把他抱到战壕里，为他做临终祷告。奄奄一息的他说自己有个意中人，枪法和他一样好。”  
“可惜枪弹无眼。他要是能活到现在该多好呢。”  
“我问起她的名字，他扯动嘴角，我不敢相信那是一个垂死之人的微笑，如此宁静，仿佛从中能探照出和平的曙光。这是最打动我的一个微笑。他在战事中受苦，在知觉丧失之前，却依然爱这个伤痕累累的世界。”莱因哈特将回忆里的一幕照搬出来。  
“我深刻地记得那份遗言。他用苍白的嘴唇提醒我：莱因哈特，是‘他’，我叫他加比，他来自蒙大拿的熊掌山，我爱他，胜过金银，胜过步枪*，胜过我踏遍的一切山川河流。他还问我能不能为加比祷告一次，我照做了。”  
“真遗憾。”  
“如果你想离开战场，可以通过建立功勋来加分，八十分就可以退役。我猜他身上起码攒了一百五十分。他不是热爱战斗，只是使命没完成之前，他不能走。”  
“听上去他挺伟大。”  
“实话说，他是一个天生的英雄。因为军人会死，而英雄不朽。”  
“他叫什么，你们管他叫什么。”  
“他有名字，但我们都愿意叫他76号士兵，7是好运，6是噩运，象征好坏参半的一生。”  
“最后呢？他下葬了吗？”  
“是的，我把他的银星奖章寄回他的故乡，还有军装，有人领走他的遗物，可能是加比，也可能是别的谁。”  
“士兵的宿命都是如此吗，先被子弹包围，再被黄土包围。”  
莱因哈特从雪克杯中倒出调制好的杰克玫瑰，欣赏着落日的红色。“恐怕很难理解，但确实如此。当你们在家里为冰箱装得不够满而抱怨时，我们却在为冬日里藏身的单兵坑挖得不够深而担忧。这是绝无仅有的经历，无法估价，有人会怀念它，有人会忘记它。但没人能否认，真正的士兵，比普通人更懂得该如何去活。”  
“你喜欢现在的活法吗？脱下军装，沙盘换成桌球台，你用三角框定位，用球杆出击，圆滚滚的炮弹落入边袋，灰尘被巧克粉取代，对手都是毛头小子或者啤酒肚。”  
“非常喜欢，再喜欢不过了，我可以延续这样的轨迹再活二十年也不腻。”  
我也是。卢西奥慢条斯理地想。只要有你。  
蛙声划破沼地，衰颓的枯草再次繁荣，本该是动身之时，他却允许自己慢下来。安特罗山隔了好几重路，行程颠簸，计划有变，东奔西跑不再是工作重心，他需要中场停顿，于是释然地接受一切。这一待就是四年，不长也不短。  
他成了狮心酒吧的灵魂人物，但卢西奥比任何人都清楚，是他在需要着狮心酒吧，他的蓝草音乐圣地，奏响爱之歌。   
莱因哈特和卢西奥抱怨自己的卡车经常轮胎抱死，开动时还发出摩擦的怪声。卢西奥自告奋勇替他检查，发现刹车分泵没有回位，刹车片也快磨没了。  
“分泵锈得厉害呀，莱兄。还有，你多久没换来令片了。”他用乌黑的手抹抹脸，左边的脸颊蹭上一撇机油痕迹。  
“但这六年里我都没把她开出过镇子，从没跑得太凶，太奇怪了。”莱因哈特挠挠头。“我很爱惜我的车。”  
“六年！天呐，别怪小甜妞和你撒脾气。”卢西奥气得乐了。他借来工具对着车子叮叮当当，在烈日暴晒下忙得不亦乐乎，冒汗得几乎脱水。莱因哈特很不好意思，卢西奥却一点也不介意，他被晒得更黑，赚来更多和莱因哈特的交情。莱因哈特给他道谢的次数少了，心近了，不再将青年视作外人。  
但卢西奥明白，他们看待彼此的方式有着根深蒂固的不同。他想要的，不只是这样的交情，更隐晦，更热切，说得直白些，是一点阴暗色彩的占有。  
当莱因哈特在后院光着上身，露出遍布伤痕的背，在毒辣的阳光下劳作时，卢西奥觉得自己要窒息了。他已经习惯从疤痕入手体会一个人，镌刻在血肉上不可磨灭的勋章，爆发的生命力气息，就像野生动物的美丽斑纹，不，甚至比那还美……  
莱因哈特汗流浃背，头发几乎黏在肩上。隆起的肌肉饱满，延展的曲线危险而诱人，军旅生涯遗留给他的魅力之一，是男子汉不走形的体魄。手起斧落，木桩被噼啪砍成两段。汗滴从脖颈一路向下流到腹股沟，整个人在阳光折射下熠熠发亮。壮硕的腰间扎着毛巾，他解下来胡乱抹了一把脸，又擦了擦腋下。卢西奥的胃一阵绞痛，仿佛有人用右勾拳击中了那里。  
“过来，卢西奥，搭把手。”莱因哈特朝他挥手。  
他从一阵恍惚中惊醒。搭把手？搭在哪儿？  
莱因哈特让他拧开水龙头，清凉的水冷不防喷溅了一身，老人干脆扯下裤子，脱得赤条条的，拎着桶给满身污渍的自己好好洗刷一番。他的澡洗得相当有行军风范，迅猛，简单，高效，把卢西奥看呆了。  
那情形难以描摹，他看到了全部，可又像得了雪盲症一样看不真切。  
入夜，星星也因为睡意而黯淡，闪亮小子却心乱如麻，白日的美景在脑海中挥之不去。他心间灼烫，在床褥上扭动，将手伸进裤缝，去找寻浇熄热源的答案。他给自己施力，逐步收紧，想入非非，渐入佳境，悠然吐气。击打破坏了三角框阵，击球角度完美无缺，白球出击，蓝球反弹，最后黑球晃悠悠地落袋。得分。  
遐想污染织物，在快感征服全局的前一刻，他叫出对方的名字。  
卢西奥大病初愈般地睁开眼，他摸着肋骨，连着皮，伴随呼吸，一收一缩，这具攀爬过无数岩石的身体刚刚登上安特罗山的最高峰。  
莱因哈特。他拥抱的是一个不可亲近的幻影，他只是在爱的漫流中自我陶醉。  
他需要一杯苦艾酒来清醒。他要祷告，后背的肌肉颤抖着，五指缠绕五指，为漫无边际的黑夜，为排山倒海的爱意，为无可救药的自己。一切都乱套了，他在故事的通道里找不到归路。

*士兵对待步枪如同对待爱侣，常见的一个比喻。


End file.
